One-shots of Ocs and Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters
by Bloodyredblackwolf
Summary: Like the title says, this is one shots of Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters and my ocs and friends ocs. First up Reborn, second Kyoya, third Enma and so on, one oc with three characters.
1. About Cane Vulpine and other OCs

**Me: This is one shots me and my friends are working on together.**

**First up - Rebornxoc (gender bended) **

**For: IceFire Blader**

* * *

Striding down the sidewalk, Reborn turned around, looking for his Guardian, standing in front of the bakery they were suppose to meet each other at.

Closing his eyes, Reborn began trying to sense him out, only to come up empty, until...  
"REBORN-KUUUN!" A familiar voice yelled, as he felt a weight on his back, and a face nuzzle into his neck. Reborn simply sighed in annoyance.

"Hn. Your late, Naoto." Reborn said, as Naoto jumped off him and he turned around to insult him more, but his words were caught in his throat.  
Naoto was wearing skin-tight black jeans and a white torn t-shirt, with one half hanging off his shoulder, showing slightly tan skin, and pure white sneakers.

As Reborn was eyeing Naoto, the other was eyeing him as well.  
Reborn was wearing his typical fedora, while wearing a pure black suit, with a orange dress shirt underneath and brown dress shoes.

_'Delicious eye candy.' _

Was heard in both their heads. Unbeknownst to the two, a group of certain Guardians and their boss.  
"Hieee?! What is Reborn doing with Naoto?!" Tsuna whispered loudly.  
"Juudaime. Do we seriously have to be here?" Gokudera whispered, though his eyes were transfixed on how Reborn was staring at Naoto.

It was like how Kyoya,Enma and Gelaro stared at Cane, though the first hiding it greatly. How Leone secretly watched Tsuna when he was in Boss Mode.

It was Mafia puppy love.

As they watched in interest, even Kyoya, **(Seriously, when has Reborn ever shown interest in someone?) **Naoto nudged Reborn in the arm and pointed at the window as a baker placed a fresh batch of cookies in the window, till, to the Vongola's shock, Reborn held out a napkin-wrapped cookie to the surprised red-head, who immediately accepted it.

**_Reborn and Naoto_ **

Naoto sighed and pulled out his lightening covered phone, speed-dialing a familiar number.

"What's wrong, Naoto?" The hitman asked, though already knowing the problem.

"Freaking stalkers driving me nuts."

_)'Ello? If this is a joke-( _

"Akihiko! CODE YELLER! I REPEAT! CODE YELLER!"

The red-head whined into the phone.

_)We're on it! Be there in a flash!(_

Snapping his phone shut, he shook his head to rid of the headache pounding in his forehead.

Looking up, he spotted Reborn waiting on him, and he ran to catch up, as they continued on their date.

* * *

When Reborn and Naoto disappeared around the corner, Tsuna and the others went to follow, when they felt a dark presence coming behind them.

Turning their heads, they were met with the icy blue eye of the Lupine Head and his Guardians and twin brother, staring at them in mock disappointment.

"Mind telling me why your trailing behind my Storm Guardian and you hitman?" Cane murmured, mischief clouding his eye, while Akihiko just simply shook his head.

"We were just curious as to what Reborn was up to, since he's never this happy." Tsuna responded, looking down in shame.

"Ehhh?! Naoto wants me to get rid of ya, but" at this he yanked on the tie around Kyoya's neck, nuzzling into his cheek, "You let me borrow Kyo-Chan for today and I'll leave you be."

"Omnivore." Kyoya growled out, "Your disrupting the stake-out. Keep doing so and-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll never top in this relationship." Cane smirked, when Kyoya slammed his mouth shut.

Deciding not to wait for permission, Cane gave a sharp tug to the tie he was holding and walked off, dragging Kyoya with him.

Tsuna, wanting to get back to watching, went to follow the two, when he felt strong,lean arms wrap around his waist, and he was hoisted up over a small shoulder.

"Want time with Dame-Tsuna right now." Leone said, before disappearing from sight with the struggling Boss.

* * *

Coming in front of the shop, Naoto stared in surprise and awe at the beauty and the power-hungry looking people at the front.

Feeling a tug on his sleeve, he looked up at Reborn in question, only to see the hitman gesturing at his attire.

"Use your Mist abilities and make yourself look like your wearing a suit, if you would."

"Aight."

Purple mist and smoke surrounded the boy, before vanishing into the wind, showing him wearing a mouth-watering red dress shirt shirt and black dress pants and shoes.

"Ahhh, this is much better then a coat and tie." Naoto sighed in relief as he pulled opened a few buttons at his throat.

Hnning softly, Reborn led the way to the front of the long line and simply glared at the waiter onside, followed by a sympathetic looking Naoto.

Being led to a booth, Reborn and Naoto looked at the menu in carefully veiled interest, before a waitress came up to them.

"Good day! What would you like to drink today?"

Nodding to his companion, Naoto answered for them.

"My friend would like a tequila n I myself would like a strawberry daiquri(sp?)."

Nodding, the waitress also asked if they were ready to order, at which they nodded.

"I would like a..."

* * *

Watching his Guardian from afar, Cane finished his steak up instantly and started on his double fries, though noticing Kyoya wasn't eating much.

Narrowing his eyes, he saw the dark circles under his eyes and closed his one eye in annoyance, before snapping his fingers for the others attention.

"Ever been to a night club, Kyo-Chan?"

* * *

Finishing their meals and laughing at each other's idiotic stories, they stood up to leave,leaving a tip for their server.

Once outside, the illusion vanished and Naoto was back in casual, though Reborn soon noticed a gleam in his red eyes.

Seeing his fingers flick, Reborn was not amused at what came next.

Mist surrounded him and soon,

instead of his high dollar suit, he was in leather outfit.

He was wearing skin-tight black leather pants with tears at the knees, while a ripped orange shirt seem that like a second skin on his lean,but muscled frame. He was able to have his fedora.

Looking over, Reborn almost widen his eyes at the juicy sight in front of him.

Naoto was wearing his white t-shirt from before, only now there was a hare curled around a dark storm cloud design on the back. He wore dark Gray leather pants, with the waist line an inch below the hips, while wearing black knee-high combat boots to go along with it. A few chains were attached to his pants and around his neck. All in all, he looked stunning.

Pointing at the building in front of them, Naoto smirked widely.

"So, number one hitman. Ever danced at a nightclub?" After that, he sauntered into the dancing club, the hitman following behind.

After glaring at the bouncer, Reborn adjusted slightly to the blaring lights, then searched around for his Storm.

He soon found him dancing on the dance floor with...Lupine Male Cane?!

Just as a seductive song began blaring through the speakers, putting him on the edge.

Cane pulled Naoto close, and Reborn soon felt jealousy biting at his guts. Apparently it was doing it as well to Hibari.

**"Touchin' On My"**

G-g-girl I gotta know  
How you dance like that  
D-d-dance like that  
You dance like that  
Cause you're puttin' on a show  
Can I take you back?  
Take you back  
I just gotta ask you the...

Show me yours, I'll show you mine  
Don't you worry, you're too fine  
We got one thing on our minds  
And we got plenty of time

_[Chorus x2:]_  
Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
If you wanna *** me, I won't say no  
T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
While I'm touchin on your ***  
You know that we are gonna ***  
Cause I don't give a ***

I can't get you outta my mind  
With the way you walk  
The way you walk  
The way you walk  
Baby you should be a sign  
The way you make me stop  
Make me stop  
Make me stop

Cause some like fast and some like slow  
Ladies come and ladies go  
Skip the tell and let's just show  
Cause I wan't you to know...

_[Chorus x2]_

(I don't give a ***)

Girl you know I want you, want you, want you now  
You know you want me, want me, want me now  
Cause there's not that much to figure out  
So baby let's get down

_[Chorus x2]_

(I don't give a ***)  
(I don't give a ***)  
(I don't give a ***)

Naoto then spun away from Cane and they both yelled, "HIT IT!" To the dj, who Reborn saw was Rosso who was squished between Skull and Fon, one nuzzling his cheek and the other was kissing his way down the middle male's jaw and started sucking on his neck.

Before Rosso even started the song, Kyoya grabbed Cane by the collar of his neck and dragged him to the back rooms, a door slamming heard all through the club.

Right when the song started, Naoto sauntered over to the hitman, his fingers dancing across his chest as Naoto sent a seductive smirk up at him, his red eyes lit up in mischief.

The hitman finally lost his control.

"Wha-" was all Naoto managed, as Reborn took his lips as his own and pulled him right against his chest and held him there with one hand, while the other was sliding down his back to his pants waist line.

Pushing him into a secluded room and pressing him against the door, Reborn kissed along the red-head jaw line, and licked a trail down his neck.

Naoto moaned loudly in pleasure, and got rid of the illusion, to pull off the older's suit jacket, while the hitman tore his t-shirt off and made his descent down his chest, licking and leaving bites as he went.

Throwing the younger onto the bed, Reborn went back to nipping, and licked at a hard, pert nipple, while his hand played and toyed the other.

Arcing his back, Naoto purred in lust, as Reborn blew on his naval and licked around and in it.

Going lower, Reborn removed his and Naoto pants and boxers, before sticking three fingers in Naoto's face, who then proceeded to lick and suck on them, til they were covered in saliva.

Pushing a finger in, he began to push it in and out, grinning at the struggling and moaning redhead.

Suddenly seeing white, Naoto screamed out in pleasure, and felt himself cuming soon, when he felt two more fingers pushing and stretching into his ass, hitting his sweet spot over and over.

Removing his hand, Reborn then grabbed the red-head's rock hard member and began thrusting it, while thrusting his member into the red-head's stretched hole.

Pressing his lips against Naoto's, he moaned into his mouth, before whispering his name against his lips, as he came inside of Naoto.

Naoto soon came after, spilling his seed onto their stomachs, before falling against the bed in exhaustion.

Falling beside him, Reborn pulled Naoto against his chest and pulled the sheets over them, before falling to sleep.


	2. The Neko is tamed…somewhat

**Me: if u would like your MALE character in this just send me a message and which character you wanna be with in this.**

**Second pairing: Neko!Kyoya and Okami!OC**

**For: Author**

**Sorry if it's shorter than the last! **

* * *

Groaning, Kyoya woke up to the feeling of stickiness and the smell of something sweet around and on him.

Going to sit up, a familiar voice snarled out.

"Don't move." Cane ordered as he stepped into bedroom, eyeing the master piece he'd created.

His black ears twitching, Kyoya stared at Cane in confusion, as he climbed above and stared down at something on his body.

Looking down he soon figured out what: ice cream.

Ice cream covered his nipples and belly button while whip cream covered the ice cream.

Instead of covering just the ice cream, chocolate syrup was poured all over his body and around his legs, with banana slices cut up in random places.

It was wonders at why he wasn't stuck to the sheets.

Lowering down onto the Neko, Cane purred and licked at a nipple, letting the ice cream slide down his tongue as he licked and nipped the pert nipple.

"H-how did you get the I-ice cream?" Kyoya panted out in gasps and moans.

"The hotel supplied it for us."

"Continue anymore and I'll b-bite you to death."

"Oh? I beg to differ, my Neko."

Cane replied sluggishly, his tongue underneath the nipple he was playing with.

The Okami ran his fangs down the the felines neck, biting the mating mark he left on the Neko's pulse point.

Licking, Cane sucked and gulped down the ice cream, smirking at the mewls he was hearing.

Kyoya grabbed the brown, black-tipped wolf ears roughly, getting a yelp and glare in response, in which he was yanked up and pulled into the wolf's lap, his tail intertwined with the long brown wolf tail.

Holding his arms to his side's, Cane continued where he left off, playing with the nipple, as he thrusted up into the cat, earning a hiss of pleasure.

Sucking an licking a random trail of chocolate syrup, Cane began licking into Kyoya's inner thigh, smirking at the scream he heard.

Wanting to feel the wolf's lips on his own, the cat pulled the wolf up to his mouth and kissed him hungrily, opening his mouth when the wolf bit too hard and was awarded with his tongue getting played with.

Fingering the cats entrance and basking in the throaty moans he received, the wolf knocked the cat on his back and kissed him feverishly, as he entered roughly and quickly, earning a yowl of pleasure.

"I love you, carnivore." Cane purred out, picking up his speed.

"I-i love you as well, omnivore." Kyoya mewled out, hanging on tightly to the wolf's shoulders and his legs and tail wrapped around his waist.

Reaching a hand down, Cane began rubbing the others member, making Kyoya arc his back in need, then see white when he hit his sweet spot.

Seeing white, Kyoya then came on their stomachs and Cane's hand, cuming again when Cane licked his fingers sexually.

Feeling his cuming, Cane reached up and kissed Kyoya's lips roughly moaning loudly as he came inside of the feline.

Purring deep in his throat, Cane gently flipped the Neko over onto all fours, and plunged his member deep into his ass, causing Kyoya to scream out his name.

Pulling out of him until just the tip was in, Cane began a steady rhythm, until Kyoya got restless and humped against him as he was thrusting his cock into him.

Growling lust-filled, Cane pulled Kyoya's back against his chest on his knees and began thrusting up into him while the Neko was on his knees, while one hand twisted and played with his nipples and the other continued thrusting the Neko's pulsing cock.

Starting at his neck, Cane kissed his way down the slender, pale neck, before biting hard into his mating mark on the cat's pulse, sinking his fangs into it and thrusting up harder and faster into his mate at demon speed.

Stopping as they both came for a fourth time, Cane grabbed Kyoya's chin gently and kissed him passionately, holding him close as he laid them both down on the bed.

"Damn. The sheets are messy again."

The wolf murmured, nuzzling into the cat's neck and sighing deeply.

"...It's not my fault your so perverted."

"I just can't get enough of you, my violent Neko. I don't think I'll get rid of ya."

"Hmph. As if you could, ya baka wolf."

"Keep calling me that and I might have to punish ya, Ky-o-ya!~"

He said, while nipping the cat's shoulder at each breath.

Turning towards the wolf, Kyoya yawned cutely and snuggled into the wolf's chest, letting out a soft purr in happiness.

"Aishiteru, Kyoya, love." The wolf murmured, licking the outer rim of his ear, before falling asleep with his head on the cat's shoulder, his nose pressed into his neck.

Listening to the quiet snores, Kyoya lifted a clawed hand and began softly stroke the brown and black streaked locks, scratching behind the ears and then softly licked the wolf's nose, watching as his nose twitched cutely as he slept.

"…Aishiteru, omni-Cane, koi." He hummed, before falling asleep with his head tucked neatly on top of his mate's.

**Sorry if Kyoya-Chan seems Ocish!**


	3. Enma's way to calm down Cane

**Me: Enma-chan's turn now xD **

**Pairing: EnmaxOc**

**For: Author**

* * *

As Enma waited for the fist to come closer, growling was suddenly heard coming around them, causing the offenders to look up in surprise, only to recoil in fear.

Dogs.

Dogs were all around them, on all sides on the ground, while a long line of wolves was standing on top of the school, staring down at the attackers hungrily.

As Enma stared in surprise, a figure jumped down behind the attacker holding him and knocked his feet out from under him and held Enma close, covering the red-head's eyes gently.

"Please keep your eyes closed, love." The voice purred.

Recognizing the voice, Enma leaned back into lean arms and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, purring happily in contentment.

"Well well, looks like the little whore does have a toy. Wonder if he'll share with us?" The leader sneered, eyeing Cane like a piece of meat.

Snarling possessively, Cane snapped back at him, "My love is not like that in the least! Take it back or else!"

"Or else what?"

Hearing a resounding and commanding bark, Enma, hearing the sound of tearing of flesh and skin, leaned up and licked under Cane's neck to calm him down, until he was blinded in darkness.

Tying a blindfold over Enma's eyes, Cane watched his packs tear and rip the attackers, before he simply glared at the packs to leave.

Hearing the sound of paws trotting away, he felt the wind leave him, when he was picked up and felt his lover running on rooftops, before landing somewhere, hearing a door being unlocked.

Tugging the blindfold over his head, Cane walked over and sat down on his leather couch, pulling Enma towards him by the waistband of his pants and pulled him into his lap and wrapping his arms securely around his thin waist.

"You saved me again, my dark wolf," Enma murmured, pecking his lover's lips gently,"Arigato, Cane-kun."

Smirking slightly, Cane pulled Enma's face back towards his, and began nuzzling against his cheek, purring darkly.

"I almost lost it today because of yer damn stalkers. How are you gonna fix my nerves, _Enma-kun?~_

As he said that, he nipped on his red-head's neck, and licked his pulse, getting a moan of his name out of his lover, while hands ran through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Ahhh, C-Cane-kun..." Enma moaned as the tongue licked its way down his neck, before lips found its way back to his, stopping a breath-length away.

Ghosting his lips over his red-head's, the one-eyed male gleamed at the site of his Enma panting in pleasure, before pushing his lips greedily against the other's. While discreetly pulling the buttons of Enma's shirt of and running his hands over the pale, gleaming skin.

"C-Cane-kun! A-ahhh!" Enma moaned against the one eyed boy lips, giving him access to the inside of his mouth.

'Mmm…strawberry and chocolate flavored. Can't get enough if you, my love.'

Cane licked the inside of the sweet cavern and bit gently on swollen lips, hearing a resounding purr in response to the action.

Raising an eyebrow, Cane pulled away from them, getting a whine in response, and ran his fangs over the boy's neck, before finding his pulse and started sucking and nipping on it again, getting a throaty moan in return.

Leaving Enma's neck, the one eyed boy kissed and nipped all down his Enma's chest, before flicking and sucking on a hard and pert nipple, while running his hands down the slim waist.

Arcing his back in pleasure, Enma moaned out Cane's name in between gasps, as his cock became harder by the minute.

Reaching a hand down, he began to unbutton Enma's school pants, while keeping the other occupied by kissing him relentlessly, and slid a hand down into his boxers.

Enma gasped, as he felt a cool hand feeling around his cock, making it even harder on contact.

Discarding their clothing, Cane laid Enma down gently on his stomach on the couch, licking his lips at the site before him.

Enma gasped in shock at feeling the cold air on his ass, and flinched when he felt a finger began wiggling and stretching on one side, and a tongue flicking and licking the other side.

"W-what are y-you do-doi-ahhhh?!" He yelled out, when both the tongue and finger h it his sweet spot, causing him to cum on the couch and his stomach.

Smirking, Cane flipped the red-head over and licked at the cum-covered areas on his lover's body, flicking the tip of the others cock with tongue and nipped it gently, before taking half of it in his mouth.

"Enma." Cane purred, bobbing his head up in down in a rhythm.

"C-Cane-k-kun AHHH!" Enma yelled out in pleasure, as Cane kept taking in more and sucking it, while he held the brunette's head gently but firmly, until he saw white.

Cane almost choked when Enma came in his mouth, so he gulped it down quickly.

Pulling away, and smirking at the whine he got, he positioned his and slowly slid into his red-head's sweet, tight hole, and being a steady rhythm.

Leaning down, Cane began whispering the others name into his ear.

"Enma, Enma." He moaned, as he came inside the red-head.

Enma soon followed, as he came over their stomachs.

"Aishiteru, Enma-kun." Cane murmured, kissing him passionately.

"Aishiteru as well, Cane-kun." Enma whispered back, smiling before falling asleep in exhaustion, he wolf pulling him closely and following after.


	4. Lambo gets brave and bold

**I'm so sorry for the late update!**

**Pairing: 15Lambo x olderOC**

* * *

As Lambo walked down the hall of the university, he didn't notice where he was stepping and tripped over a person's stretched out foot. Stumbling forward, he closed his eyes and waited for the hard floor to greet him.  
Instead what he met was with a very firm and warm chest.

"Are you alright?" A deep accented voice purred out in concern, causing Lambo to open his eye and then just stare.  
Teal locks fell down on either side, to frame a beautiful golden eyed male's face, while the rest stood up mostly in spikes. Lambo could feel that damn arrow of Cupids pierce his heart right then and there.

Thinking back, Lambo sighed in exhaustion while eyeing his professor through his raven locks. He was hopelessly in love with the older man.

Standing with his back to them, Professor Koji NoRiki, looked ravishing in the outfit with out the lab coat. A skin-tight black turtle neck graced his top half, while white skinny jeans and black ankle boots graced his bottom half.  
"Alright class, that's the end of today's lesson. See ya next week." NoRiki called out, as the students piled out.  
Walking down the stairs from his seat, he sent his sister off and waited for a bit.

An hour later, when Lambo was sure even the janitors were gone, he walked back into his sensei's classroom.  
"Lambo-kun? What are-"Before he could finish, warm lips met with his own, causing his to widen greatly.  
Breaking away from the younger, he ran.

"NORIKI-SEMPAI!" Lambo yelled, before running after his teal colored object of affection. Chasing after him down the many corridors, he finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm, only to suddenly tripped and knock them both into a closet.  
Huffing and panting, he stared down into golden, surprised eyes.  
"Why did you run, sempai? Do you not like me?"

"NO! That's not-mmph!" He was stopped again, when Lambo' s lips found his in a heated kiss.

Angling his head go the side, Lambo licked his tongue across the older's bottom lip before nipping it. Hearing a muffled gasp, Lambo plunged his tongue into his mouth, playing and twirling his tongue expertly.  
Releasing for air, Lambo trailed his hands down Koji's waist, causing him to arc his back.  
Reaching a hand down, Lambo began to unbutton the older's pants, licking his lips in anticipation, as NoRiki's bulging cock appeared before him.

Lambo leaned his head down while he was pulling down the pants, and sucked on the boxer-covered member, causing his sensei to yell loudly. Pulling down the boxers with his teeth, Lambo went back to sucking on the member expertly, purring against it when he heard NoRiki moaning out his name, until he suddenly got a surprise attack.

Knocking the younger onto his back, Koji's appearance soon began to morph. His human ears disappeared, only to be replaced by two teal-colored cat ears twitching on his head. Lambo soon felt something rubbing against his member, and looked down to see a long, sleek teal tail poking around him.  
"You've caught me at a bad time, Lambo-kun."

The now Neko purred, licking a trail up his neck to under his jaw, causing Lambo' s breath to hitch.

It also wasn't helping him at where his tail was at the moment.

"Ngh." Was all he was able to mutter out, as the long appendage went inside his pants and began to stroke his cock.

Pulling the boy close, Koji slipped his fingers into Lambo's pants slyly, watching as his eyes went wide and darken as two fingers began stretching his ass.

"N-NoRiki-s-sempa-Ahhh!" Lambo yelped, as the one of the fingers hit his prostate.

Koji smirked at Lambo's pants and loud moans as he sucked and nipped on his member.

Picking him up and laying him down on the table on his stomach, he stuck his two fingers back in his sweet little hole and also added his tongue to the mix, started to feel around for his prostate, while holding his side's to keep him still and steady on the table, while Lambo kept whining for him to relieve him.

"What do you want me to do, Lambo-kun?" His voice vibrated against his cheeks, making Lambo feel more heat going down to his groin.

_Knock Knock..._

Both men froze and then one panicked, when he heard the feminine voice on the other side of the door.

"Lambo-nii? Are you in there?"

_'Crap!' _

When he tried to move, slender and smooth hands pull his shirt held him still by the waist, and persistent mouth went back to sucking and nipping.

He suddenly let out a tiny mewl and they both froze.

"Eh? A kitten is in there? Must be Janitor-san's. I'll leave it be then."

As they heard the footsteps fade away, they both sighed in relief, though one's sigh vibrate against the other's member, causing it to harden on contact.

"So...what did you want me to do to you, Lambo-kun?"

A smirk appeared on Koji's face as he licked his way up Lambo's chest and the younger shivered in need.

"I-I I w-want...you i-in...IN ME, NoRiki-Sempai!" Lambo yelped as the tip of Koji's member brushed against his hole.

Leaning forward, Koji whispered one thing in Lambo's ear,

"Call me Koji, _Lambo-kun~" _

Thinking back to that time, Lambo just knew that he had been hit by that damn Cupid's arrow that first day.


	5. Alaude make a Mistake he trys to fix

**Time for next couple...What the Heck?! -jumps into piles of papers rummaging around-**

**Lambo: What r you doing, Bloody-nee? **

**I'm looking for the couples paper I had set up on a piece of paper. **

**Lambo: -holds up a random paper- Is this it? -hands paper over-**

**Yes it is! Arigatou, Lambo-kun! -looks at couple's paper- Next couple is...AlaudexLupin(Ancestor'sOC) -starts dancing in happiness-**

* * *

_'You would think, that after awhile, he would get the point.' _

A platinum blonde growled in annoyance.

Sitting across from him, a handsome black haired (with a brown streak in his bangs) male, sat on the other side of his desk.

A carmine red eye, stared out on the right side of his face, his other eye hidden from view by a black streaked in brown bang.

"Hello, Alaude-_san_."

The boy purred, placing his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together, laying his head on them.

"How many times do I have to cuff your ass to death before you get the point?" Alaude snarled through clenched teeth.

"As many times as it takes for you to understand why I keep coming back." Lupin said simply.

Alaude then stared at him confused, and Lupin laughed shortly at the expression.

"Think bout it, Alaude-_san~"_

"I only ever let you catch me,"

"I only let you interrogate me,"

"And your the only one I'll EVER let cuff 'my ass' as you put it."

Alaude had been thinking bout and it started to make sense a little.

The omnivore had been quite the untouchable for the other cops, but when it came to him, the boy would walk up to him with opened arms and a wide smirk, with his usual sentence,

_"What took you so long?" _

When the other cops tried to get anything out of him, he would just keep his mouth shut, but when he entered the room, he'd smile and spill the info, but not without saying,

_"I'm doing it so you can pay me fer it later."_

When the other's went to cuff him or drag him away, the omnivore would growl darkly and actually bite and throw the cops off of his person, but not Alaude.

No the herbivore actually jumped into his arms and sighed happily.

His eyes widening, he looked up to see the wolfish herbivore smirking widely at him.

"Get it now, Alaude-_san? _I love you, and I-"

_" GET OUT."_

"W-what?" The wolf herbivore stuttered, making Alaude sneer and stand up fast,

causing the other to fall into the chair he was sitting in recently.

"Are you too stupid to understand, _herbivore? _I said get out of my sight. Now."

"B-But-"

"NOW!"

Flinching slightly, Lupin stood up shakily and giving a look that etched into Alaude's mind,

(not that he would say anything), before he said one thing that shocked him.

"_I'm sorry then, for telling my feelings to a bastard carnivore." _

With that, he whipped out a phone and walked out of the room, his cape flowing behind him.

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, Alaude let out a tired yawn before looking around the office he was in.

Suddenly, a black mass of shadows appeared in front of him, before a giant wolf, with blood all over it, replaced it, sitting and staring at him with cold, emotionless, pupil-less red eyes.

"Why are you here, carnivore?" Alaude growled out, staring in slight curiosity at the wolf in his room, though he was angered and surprised it got into a fight before it came here, but was not dropping a single drop of blood on his carpet.

**Hmph. I'm here ta ask ya one thing, CEDEF and Cloud Guardian of Vongola Primo, Alaude. **A feminine voice growled out, before it changed into a woman with knee-length black hair and pupil-less red eyes.

Slamming her hands onto the table, she leaned into his face, growling and smirking loudly when she saw he couldn't escape her glare.

**Where is Lupin Vulpine? **

"What do you mean? The herbivore should be with his Guardians and better not be-" He was cut off by a snap of her fangs showing.

**No, the heck he isn't _ALAUDE! _My nose is telling me a different story. He was here yesterday. **At his confused look, she explained.

**He told me he was coming here to confess to ya, but from what I'm smelling, you rejected him. **At the look on the CEDEF's face her eyes widen.

**Please, for the love of Ra, TELL ME YOU DIDN'T REJECT HIM! **When he looked away, she snarled.

**You DID?! Oh no, oh no oh no. That only means one thing!**

Turning back into her wolf form, the female glared at the man behind her, snarling viciously.

**You BETTER hope, for yer Primo's sake that he is not drunk off his tail and hurting himself cause of yer rejection and his depression. Here, read this if yer confused. You BETTER find my Lupin Vulpine!**

The wolf dropped a book onto his desk, then vanish with a howl.

* * *

Staring cautiously at the giant book, he opened it with a twitch of his wrist, and landed on a bookmarked page.

Looking at it, he found a picture of the bothersome herbivore and about his history.

_Name: Lupin Vulpine _

_Age: 26-27_

_Race: Indian/Italian/Japanese_

_Birthday:_ _March 10th'_

_Month's Sign:_ _Pisces_

_Year Sign:_ _Mucca_

_About Mr. Vulpine: _

_Was sent to an asylum when he was 2 after 'accidentally' killing his parents. Was said to have a 'darker' personality. Was released when said personality had vanished. Has been caught plenty of times, standing in the middle of street, just staring off into the distance, while his eyes would be switching between carmine and gold. He started his 'Famiglia' when he was 13-14. On one account, he was found struggling with himself in the streets, and got his left eye carved out by a police officer. _

_The name's of his 'Guardians' as he called them, are Ayame the Lightening, Nono the Storm, Nin the Mountain, Sam the Mist, Fortunato the Cloud, Jiro the Snow, Shifuku the Sun, and Bōfūu the Rain. _

_It is said by many who see him, that a black giant wolf follows him around the places he's visit, leaving traces of black flames in it's paw prints._

* * *

Alaude closed the book with a _BAM! _and thought over what he had read.

It seemed the herbivore had a slight personality disorder and his only friends were his herbivore Guardians, the Carnivore(author) and him, even if he didnt want to admit.

_'Hn. But it seems like I'm missing something.'_

Opening the book back up, he found a page that had been bookmarked and dusted repeatedly, and so he went a reading and was shocked by what he found.

_After interviewing The Lupine Head Male, we learned some astonishing news._

_Apparently, the Head Males are allowed to have more than one 'mate or life-long companion' but it comes with a price..._

_The Mate must agree to being the Head Male's mate and also love him back...but,_

_If the person the Male desires refuses him, then the Male goes into a depression and in result, allow their darker personality to surface while they grieve._

_When asked if he had any mates of his own The Lupine Male had responded with a fond smile..._

_'I have only two at the moment, Cozarto Simon of the Simon Famiglia and Gerome Bertesca of the Bertesca Famiglia...but there is one other that I love as well...'_

_When asked who else, the Male had only remained silent and stared up into the sky, at a giant thunderous Cloud, so it's to say, that this Lupine Male either loves a Cloud or a lightening Guardian._

* * *

His eye widen as he read the last part and thought over what little information it had given him.

The her-Lupin, had been said to love either a Cloud or a Lightening, and, Alaude had sworn he'd seen the herbivorous green-haired Lightening with a white-haired Neko nowadays, it was certain that it had to of been him the Male loved.

Standing up from his desk, he reached for a phone(1) and dialed a number he'd found in the book.

It was answered after the first ring.

_''Who the hell is this?''_

"I guess the herbivore doesn't teach his Guardians proper manners, especially his _Cloud."_

_''What do you want, Cloud Guardian of Giotto?! Haven't you done enough to our Arufa?''_

"All I want is his location...and to apologize to him. I didn't mean what I said and I would like his forgiveness."

_''THE ONLY reason I'm doing this, is that Gerome-sama and Cozarto-sama are worried about him and that he's my best friend. Now, here's the ONLY way you can get a depressed Lupine Head Male to forgive ya...''_

* * *

Standing in the bar, the Cloud looked around for the Lupine Male.

Finding him sitting in a booth all the way in the back, he stalked his way towards him and appeared at his side, his stare intensifying on the smaller's back.

"Herb-_SLAP!"_

**_"So...Your the bastard that hurt my other half, hm? I appreciate you letting me free, but I don't appreciate you breaking his heart." _**

Before the 'Dark Lupin' could say more, his lips were taken hostage by the Guardian in front of him and his eyes widen.

Kissing the male's lips repeatedly, Alaude whispered against the younger's lips.

_"Sono profondamente dispiaciuto per quello che ho detto, il mio amore. Non volevo dire quello che ho detto Chiedo il tuo perdono, dai due di voi. E per essere il tuo compagno, se mi avrai?"_

_**"You had us at 'my love.'**_

* * *

Jumping into the male's arms, Lupin began kissing him back repeatedly, pressing against him for more warmth. Knocking them both into the booth, with him on top, Alaude kissed more forcefully, earning a whimper in response and the younger pressing against him for more.

Grinding against the Cloud, Lupin smirked when he moaned, but shivered when Alaude responded with nipping his right ear and kissing his way down the male's throat, before sucking on his pulse.

Moaning out loud, Lupin twisted them to where he was on top and he began kissing an licking his way down Alaude's neck, causing the older to squirm underneath him.

Snarling under his breath, Alaude sat up and also went back to sucking and licking Lupin's pulse, feeling the other do the same as well, while they grinded against each other in the older's lap.

Purring loudly,Lupin yelped when Alaude bit down too hard on his neck, though it strangely felt nice.

**(Sorry, feeling a bit sadistic this morning 0.o)**

Licking up the blood from the bite, Alaude ran a hand down the younger's back, smirking when he shivered in pleasure.

Removing the cape that the boy wore, he smirked when he found no shirt underneath, only skin-tight maroon pants with a studded belt.

Lupin growled as Alaude reached his hand down his front, grabbing his member, his red eye turning dark with lust.

Twisting the member playfully, Alaude wasn't ready for what happened next.

Slamming him back down onto the booths sofa, Lupin attacked his lips with hungerish fever, ripping the buttons of his dress shirt off as his lips started a trail down, smirking as Alaude moaned loudly before reluctantly releasing the pulsing cock from his fingers.

Pulling his suspenders down, Lupin licked at the tip of half hard cock presented to his face, licking it completely in his saliva.

Grabbing fistfulls of black hair, Alaude growled possessively, as Lupin took his member into his mouth, flicking the tip with his tongue,while nipping the skin with his teeth.

"Y-you are...mn... going to be the death of...ngh!" Lupin moved his head up and down, while smirking at the reactions he got from the blonde CEDEF.

"U-um excuse me,s-sirs?" A waitress interrupted them and they both glared at her for that , causing her to shiver in fear.

"W-we have rooms if you want to use one."

"Hn. Give us the key." Snatching it from the woman, he hoisted the smaller male over his shoulders and sauntered out of her sight, before they entered a room.

Laying him down gently, Alaude grunted in surprise when Lupin pulled his head down for a possessive like kiss, causing them both to let go and welcome air back to their lungs.

Pulling off the rest of the Lupine heir's clothing, Alaude threw his legs over his shoulders and whispered one thing that made Lupin's heart soar.

_"Aishiteru, Okami koi."_

And with that, the two showed each other_ just_ how much they loved each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**La Fin~ **_


End file.
